creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sim Albert
Wow Holy shit dude, nice job. It wasn't like those crappy "Real blood in a video game" VG pastas. This was a real work of art. Again, well done! Bravo!!! Wow!! seriously, i never revew any of this but after reading it, MAN!! i loved it, it was sweet and idk, but what i know is that it was amazing, seriously LOVE IT!! congrats, agree with the person up to me, its art!!! PURE ART!! :) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 02:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) The ending actually made me feel happy, that the boy got a second chance, I thought creepypasta's were meant to scare you, but awesome story anyway! RainbowZombiee 18:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) beautiful That was probably the most beautiful creepypasta i have ever read (and, honestly, i never thought that i would be using that word to describe a creepypasta). Dbddjr 00:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Author please." "(Although Will could make waffles.)" That's all I'd need. No u. (talk) 19:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) TROOOOOOPES! The story's so-so. What really bugs me is that you've actually named a trope in here. I don't have a problem with using the names of tropes, but I don't see any reason you'd have to use it here. You're troping for troping's sake. If you really need to tell us (which you don't, you can pick up easily enough,) just say that they're a disfunctional family. ...Actually, I found this on TVtropes. You aren't self-advertising, are you? Look at him. He's got such long arms. I bet he gives great hugs ~Ⓧ 20:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My name So My name is on this? I'm kinda impressed by that. :It is just a variable-type magic word, . If a registered user looks at the magic word, it will display the user's name. If the viewer is not registered, then the extra parameter of the magic word is integrated into use. , for example, will display "player" to IPs without a currently logged-in account, while with IPs that have logged in, then it will display , as normal. Note that on certain wikis, this magic word is unusable due to inappropriate local CSS.--I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 00:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) What the heck? Why did he put my username in the dang thing. i did not write this. Creeper123456789 (talk) 19:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Creeper123456789 :Do you mean the magic word? --I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 02:12, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes I did. I didn't see the "magic word" thing untill I posted this :Creeper123456789 (talk) 13:52, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Creeper123456789 ::It was simply there to give a higher sense of realism, like in this pasta.--I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::this was awesome and whats really creepy is i live in liverpool lol Beautiful This made me happy, sad,and somewhat satisfied This story was AMAZING! I'm thinking of recreating this story in my copy of the sims 3 lol. But I loved it. It was very... how do I put it...? Pleasant. It warmed my heart. Definitely one of the bst stories I have ever read. 10/10. Timewarps1 (talk) 21:13, November 13, 2018 (UTC)